Time Travel That's New
by love-soaked-blood
Summary: A broken woman gets sent back to a different town and a different year. It was just 2013 for Charlotte, now it seems that she is in 1997. Things weren't always easier in the past.
1. Chapter 1

It was late, my eyes blurry with tears. My knuckles white as I gripped the wheel, my fingers gone numb long ago. My cheeks had been damp since I started driving few hours before. The radio began to play another slow song. Turning it off with a yell I pulled my car over to the side of the road. Leaning my head against the wheel a sob escaped me. Wiping the tears off my face I tried my best to keep it together.  
"I never asked you for anything." I whispered, my eyes looking up into the dark, star lit sky. "I followed every order, every vision. I did everything you asked of me...I lost everything." Fresh tears slipped down my cheeks.  
"All I wanted was to help people." Sighing I brushed the hair off my face. "Please. Haven't I earned a small bit of happiness? Give me a new path, a sign...something. Please!" As I prayed to the Powers That Be all the hope I had been clinging to vanished. Slowly a whistling sound made me look up. In front of me the air crackled with energy and it started to twist.  
The forming portal snapped forward sucking the entire car through, with me screaming. We landed with a thud. Shaking I looked up, and stared at a 'Welcome to Sunnydale sign'.  
"Oh, shit."

It took me a week to get my bearings. Turns out that the Powers That Be decided to send me to California. Not that I minded, being from Ohio, but's it's when. According to the lack of wifi and the radio I was dragged back to 1997. I managed to find a small apartment and furnished it well. Got to love 90's prices. I also weaseled my way into a position as a substitute. teacher at the local high school.  
Deciding I deserved a night out I got dolled up and headed to the local club, The Bronze. Being only 24 I wasn't much older than the students that hung out there.  
My dark bangs and straight hair framed my pale face, making my blue eyes brighter. Shoving my hands into my pockets I chuckled, feeling like I was playing dress up. The black dress I wore ended mid thigh revealing my legs until my combat boots. The top was strapless and skin tight over the dress I wore a long, black lace shirt with sleeves.  
Nodding to the bouncer I made my way through the crowd, eyeing the bar. Nearly elbowing people I made it and orders a Jack and Coke. The man quickly filled my drink. Giving him a grin I walked away, slowly, staring at all the faces.  
"Miss. Watson!" Turning I spotted the grinning, and waving hand that was attached to Xander Harris.  
"Yippy." I muttered, taking a long sip of my drink. "Hello, Xander." I smiled politely. "Willow, Buffy." I nodded to the two girls, my eyes glancing over the books spread on the table. "Hardly a good learning environment." I chuckled. "A moins que naturellement vous ne vouliez pas dire vraiment pour etudier." All three students stared blankly at me, causing to laugh.  
"We were going to dance." Xander perked up. "Want to join us? Show us some slick Cleveland dance moves?"  
"Dancing with students hardly seems appropriate." Winking at the boy I downed what was left in my cup, hearing him stutter. "Refill." I smiled, shaking my empty drink. "Rain check?"  
"On the inappropriate dancing? Anytime!" Xander grinned, trying to be suave, and failing. Chuckling I discard my glass at the bar and headed outside. Grabbing a cigarette from my purse I lit it quickly, taking a deep inhale.  
"Yum." I sighed, enjoying the taste of nicotine. Leaning against the outside of the club I close my eyes for a moment.  
"Borrow a light?" Glancing to my left I paused. A tall, lean blonde smirked at me.  
"Sure." Handing him my zippo, I smiled. Our fingers brushing for just a moment, but that's all I needed. Flashes of his life filtered through my mind.  
"You alright, love?" His accent brought me back. Blinking several times I shook my head.  
"I'm fine." Chuckling, I gave him a charming smile. "Think the whiskey went to my head already." Joking I tossed my lighter in to my purse.  
"It tends to do that." The man smirked puffing on his smoke. Leaning against the side of the building I shrugged.  
"Not to me. Got a higher tolerance than most." Smirking back at the Englishman I continued to smoke. "So what brought you to Sunnydale? I'm guessing it wasn't the fabulous club scene." Spike watched me for a moment before leaning next to me.  
"Nah, I'm here for the view. Pretty gorgeous." He winked.  
"Hmm. Smooth." I admonished, stomping out the butt against the wall.  
"What about you? You don't seem the Sunnydale type." The vampire leaned closer.  
"Oh, I am totally the Sunnydale type." Rolling my eyes I took a few steps forward. "People see me and think 'She is so Sunnydale. I should be more like her'." Turning slightly to face him I rolled my eyes again. "Honestly?" I wondered, sliding towards him, my gaze locked on to his. "I have no idea why I ended up here. It's where the Powers That Be decided to drop me off." Winking I started to walk away.  
"Always believed that you made your own fate. The bloody Powers That Be can sod off." The vampire called after me. Looking over my shoulder at him I just stared.  
"I've been playing their game for a long time. Maybe my fate is to be their bitch." With that I moved away, back towards the entrance...until I saw a vampire attacking a girl.  
"HEY!" I yelled running towards them. Tackling the vampire I slammed his head into the concrete. "If I were you, " I called to the girl, while getting tossed on the ground, "I would run." The girl did, a terrified look on her face. Quickly I stood up. "You know I'm not really dressed for a physical fight." I muttered, pulling my dress down.  
"Miss. Watson!" Willow screamed behind me making me lose my focus. The vamp back handed me, knocking me into a wall. Buffy appeared to of nowhere, beating the shit out of the guy. My head was throbbing. Looking up through blurry eyes I threw my hand out causing the vamp to fly into the garage door across the alley.  
"Spike, help me." The man growled. Clearing my head I stepped forward, my eyes pinned to the vamp.  
"Buffy." Whispering I pulled her behind me.  
"Miss. Watson. I got this." My hands tightened as the Slayer tried to get free. Staring down the vampire he froze, confusions all over his face.  
"Incendi." I muttered. The teens gasped as the vamp went up in flames. Soon they vanished, leaving a puff of ash.  
"How did you do that?" Buffy ordered, spinning me to face her. Before I could answer clapping came from the shadows. Spike slowly stepped forward.  
"Nice work, love." The vampire looked between is, holding in his smirk.  
"Who are you?" Buffy stepped up but I held her back, pulling her behind me once more.  
"You'll find out Saturday." He smirked.  
"What happens Saturday?" I wondered, trying to protect the teen. His eyes focused on me  
"She dies." With that he vanished into the night. Letting go of the Slayer I rubbed the bridge of my nose.  
"Well, shit." Muttering to myself I picked up my purse, pulling out my bent cigarettes. Lighting one up I turned, seeing the teens still there. "Well we should probably contact your watcher, hmm?" Smiling lightly I headed towards the club.  
"We aren't going to talk about..." Xander spouted before I quickly spun around.  
"Not out in the open. Come on, I'll give you a lift to the library. I'll explain everything." Buffy watched me cautiously then nodded.

Soon we sat in the school library, I leaned against the counter, watching, processing.  
"Giles, she toasted that vamp like it was a marshmallow." Buffy described.  
"Really?" He turned to study me. "How long have you practiced magic, Miss. Watson?"  
"Since I was ten, and ya'll can call me Charlotte when we aren't in class." Moving closer I still kept a distance.  
"Interesting."  
"Can you show us something?" Xander perked up.  
"Xander, magic isn't a toy..." The Watcher stopped as fluffy snow flakes fell around them, vanishing before they touched the ground.  
"He's right." I grinned, "Magic isn't a toy." The snow stopped.  
"What brought you to Sunnydale, if I may ask?" The Englishman cleaned his glasses as I finally took a seat at the table.  
"You wont' believe me." Scoffing I played with the ends of my hair.  
"Try me." The older man, raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I was pulled through a portal on my way out of Ohio and plopped down in front of the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. Oh, plus I'm actually from the year 2013." Glancing up I chuckled as they stared.  
"Time travel. That's new." Buffy quipped.  
"Ah, yes. It is." Giles seemed totally confused.  
"How is that possible?" Jenny Calendar questioned.  
"The Powers That Be. They gave me a new path, sent me here." Shrugging I picked at my old nail polish.  
"There has to be more to it than that. The Powers That Be don't just change a persons fate." Jenny added.  
"Mine was destroyed. All of it. My entire life gone. They sent me here for a new one." I'm not sure if it was the look on my face or the sound of despair in my voice but no one asked.  
"That's neat, that you're all witchy and stuff." Willow smiled.  
"Yeah, we always need more mojo." Xander added.  
"Sweet. So I am going to head home. Long day." Leaving in a near run I booked it to my car. My mind kept flashing back to what brought me here. Parking my car behind the shop I climbed out and up the stairs to my apartment.  
Throwing my bag on the tabled I peeled off the lace shirt, then my dress. Once in my bedroom I pulled on an oversized flannel and buttoned it up to just below my black bra. Sitting for a moment I untied my boots, kicking them towards the closet. Grabbing my cigarettes I sauntered out the front door, stopping by the railing. Leaning against it I inhaled deeply, lighting my smoke.  
"Borrow a light?" Instantly I tensed. Spinning to face him, my heart beat to a crazy tune.  
"What are you doing here?" My voice came out a whisper as I handed the lighter over. Spike paused lighting up his cigarette. Why was I being civil? This vamp only a few hours ago threatened Buffy's life. No, more like promised to end her life.  
"Just passing through, caught the scent of real power in a pretty package." The blond vamp smirked, leaning against the railing near me.  
"I think what you are smelling is the deli two fronts over." Rolling my eyes I kept smoking.  
"No, love. It's you." His eyes raked over me and I quickly covered up my bra. "Aw, don't do that" With this free hand he pulled me to him. I have always considered myself to be a smart woman, but I was some how enthralled by this vampire.  
"You are aware that I could light you up with one word?" Whispering, I let him slide his thumb over the undone buttons.  
"Kitten's dangerous. Got the memo." He smirked once more, his cold fingers lightly glazing over my warms skin.  
"Don't call me kitten." Chuckling, I let my fingers drift over his lapel.  
"What should I call you then? Hmm?" The vampire placed some of my hair behind my ear.  
"Charlotte, on normal occasions. You know, daily threats, casual greetings, but..." One of my hands found the back of his neck, pulling him so close I could whisper in his ear." Every time I astonish you, confuse you, enthrall you...", My lips teased his ear, "call me your impossible girl." Placing a kiss to his cheek I transported him to the alleyway below us. Laughing cheerfully I went back inside, not aware of the vamp staring up at me, calling me his impossible girl.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I slept through a myriad of dreams. All of them leading back to the dyed blond Englishman. Those fleeting memories played in full with surround sound. Most of it was him as a vampire. I only spotted a few moments of a spectacled Spike clutching a book to his chest. The images clung to me like wet clothing as I tried to teach.

The day dragged on, my students getting under my skin easily. That night was parent teacher night, and I personally couldn't wait for it to be over. Somehow, it seems that I am a part of the Slayer's little group. I was roped into whittling stakes and helping the blond girl set up for Parent Teacher Night. At some point I was able to sneak away and actually talk to parents. I smiled, shook hands, and discussed my lesson plans. After playing nice with all the people I shut down the English room. Tossing my bag over one shoulder I headed out into the lounge.

"Was I the only one who experienced the super awesome fun that was today?" Rolling my eyes I unbuttoned my black blazer, reveling a black tank tops and a matching black pencil skirt.

"I did. A little too much." Buffy muttered.

"Buffy." A woman with curly hair stopped in front of us, a frown on her face.

"Mom! This is Miss. Watson, our English teacher." The blond pushed me forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Summers. Delightful to meet you. I just want to say that I enjoy having Buffy in my class." Shaking her hand for a moment I kept my tone professional and warm.

"Miss. Watson. Buffy has said so much about you. She really seems interested."

"Well, I am glad to hear that." Grinning at the woman I saw Buffy and Willow give me a thumbs.

"I would love to continue to talk about Buffy's studies. We could do coffee", Joyce offered and I agreed. People started to file out. I was chatting with Joyce when the windows shattered. Pausing, I gasped dumbfounded as Spike and his lackeys stood, creating a mess.

"Shit." Grabbing a hold of Joyce I pushed her to Buffy. "Get your mom and the rest out of here." Making sure Buffy got a far enough lead I took down a vamp before rushing after them.

Throwing my hand out I tossed the female vamp on her ass. I kept sprinting down the hallways until I was sure I was alone.

"What to do, what to do." Muttering to myself I sank to the floor. Resting on my knees I sighed. "This is stupid". Standing up I paced. "I need to get Buffy and everyone out of here...safely." I added. Hearing footsteps I ducked down, hiding in the shadows. A vamp quickly looked in before securing the door. Leaping into the door across from me I tossed my heels, jacket and bag on the desk. Letting my hair out of its bun, I sighed. It's easier to think with it free. Untangling my hair I tried to find a way out if only I could...I paused, watching my fingers go through my hair. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat I slowly walked out of the room and into a sprint to the doors. My hands instinctively went to protect my face as I ran straight at the double doors and through the other side.

Dropping my arms I tackled the vamp, jumping off as soon as he lit up. As I kept running I tried to find my way to the library. Another vamp came at me and I turned going through a wall. I kept going, hoping to reach Buffy. I skidded to a halt as I came to a hallway, trying to catch my breath. I crept forward, listening to the voices at the end of the hall. I realized that I was adjacent from the lounge.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Spike growled. I knew that voice anywhere, now. Scooting closer I watched him from the shadows.

"She's running through walls!" The other vamp exclaimed. Spike chuckled something to himself.

"And the Slayer?"

"She either went that way...or that way." The vamp looked nervous.

"You're not sure?!" Spike sure was menacing.

"There were two others." Oh yeah, that vamp was totally nervous. Inching closer in the shadows I watched Spike snap the neck on the man in his grasp.

"I feel better." He shrugged, a little smile on his mouth. Hiding once more I took a deep breath. Slowly standing I took two steps out of the dark, leaning against the wall.

"Borrow a light?" I sensed Spike tense, as I called down the hall. Glancing over his shoulder, still in vamp face, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Darling Charlotte." He grinned and I moved closer. "Don't you look good enough to eat? Look who is playing teacher with the grown-ups." Slowly moving my way his eyes glided over me.

"Who was idiotic enough to hand you their minions?" I gazed at the vampires watching us with a raised brow.

"I know people." He shrugged, then glared at them, sending them scurrying back to their positions. "Hard to find good help these days."

"Hmm." I agreed. Sliding around him I stared at the dead body for a second. Looking at back, Spike was watching me carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you." Winking at the vamp, a grin tilted my lips. "I haven't figured out your part in this." I sighed, shrugging.

"In what, love?" He closed the distance between us, his amber eyes searching.

"My destiny." Smiling warmly at him I ran my fingers over the raised bumps on his forehead. My hands descended down over his cheekbones, brushing his lips lightly before gently scratching at this neck. That earned me a playful growl from the Master vamp. His eyes softened as he placed a hand over my beating heart. He seemed to enjoy the warmth.

"Spike." Tensing he turned, getting a grip on my wrist.

"Angelus." He grinned, dragging me with him towards Angel...and Xander. As they bantered back and forth I tried to figure a way out of this. Then Angel offered to share Xander as a meal.

"Or we could share your girl." Angel smirked, giving me a once over.

"She's not for eating, mate." Spike responded. Pulling me forward he wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "I've got plans for this one." He nuzzled the side of my face, breathing in my scent. "Show him what you can do, pet." He whispered. My eyes turned to Angel and my lips lifted to a half smile. A quick shock went through the vampire dropping him to his knees.

"You think you can fool me?!" Spike growled, letting me go. "You were my sire, man. You were my...Yoda."

"Things change." Angel sighed.

"Not us. Not demons." The blonde growled. Making eye contact with Xander I took off, right through another wall. I kept going until I found the library, nearly giving Giles a heart attack.

"Oh Charlotte!" Jenny yipped, covering her heart, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was distracting Spike and his gang, until Angel and Xander got involved. Where are the others?"

"Across the hall." Giles spouted, removing the stacks of chairs. We need to move quickly." We removed the chairs as fast as we could. Once we got a clear path I darted across the hall and into the lab.

"Miss. Watson." Joyce hugged me. "I was so worried."

"Don't worry about me. We've got this. I need you all to go to the library. There is a way out through the stacks." Keeping an eye out I ushered the group to the other room. Giles and Jenny were waiting.

Pulling the Watcher aside, I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to get Buffy. Have you seen Willow or Cordelia?"

"No...We lost track of them at the beginning of this mess." The Englishman was tense.

"It's going to be alright, Rupert." Resting my hands on his shoulders I made sure he could see the determination in my gaze. "I will not let anything happen to them." With that I took off, not noticing Joyce double back.

I came out of a room, still searching when I heard what sounded like Joyce's voice. Running down the hall I watched Spike get off the floor and run, while Joyce stared him down, ax in hand.

"Very cool." Chuckling I slid into the room, earning a grin from both of them. "You guys okay?" Flicking my gaze between the two I tried to access any damages.

"We're fine, Miss. Watson." Buffy smiled.

"Oh thank god." I swooped her up in a hug, then hugged Joyce. "I was just so worried!" Letting them have their mother-daughter talk I headed to the front door, only to pause, hearing a noise from the Janitor's closet. Tossing the door open I cringed in mild amusement as Cordelia screamed at the top of her lungs, and Willow looked ready to throttle her.

"Playing hide and seek?" I questioned, smirking. "Coast is clear. Vamps ran."

"Oh, thank God." Cordy sighed, hugging me.

"Run along." Grinning I let Willow hug me too before I went outside. I remembered that I left all my junk in that class room, so with a huff I headed back inside. Finally finding the room I slid back into my heels, pulled on my blazer and grabbed my bag, so happy to be finally going home. All I wanted was a long, hot bath. With keys in hand I went to my car, but I stopped, seeing a dark shadow in front of the driver's door.

Angel looked up at me as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We should talk." The souled vampire spoke and I rubbed my face.

"Not tonight, Angel." I tried to sound pleasant.

"You need to be more careful. If Spike has taken an interest in you, then it isn't for anything good." He warned me.

"I am aware. Can I go now?" I replied, shaking my keys to make my point.

"Why aren't you listening to me? What is it with you?" The dark haired man nearly growled, growing tired of my aloofness.

"Angel, I don't have the words to describe how exhausted I am. I've been teaching all day, dealing with parents, then I had to fight vampires, oh and I was using magic like it wasn't sucking energy out of me." Shaking my head, I stood next to him. "I have had a long ass day, man." My voice was fading to a whisper. "Rain check, then?" He wondered. Looking up at him I saw him give me a light smile.

"Rain check. Definitely." Leaning my head against his shoulder for a moment I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay to drive?" It was sweet that he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Standing up I pushed my hair behind my ears. "Wanna Bronze it tomorrow? Have our little chat?"

"Sounds good to me. Meet you there after sundown." Angel patted me on the shoulder, before walking off. Climbing in my car I leaned my head against the steering wheel. I don't even remember the drive. I remember my heels clicking on the metal stairs and I remember me getting a bath ready. By the time I was fully function mentally the water had cooled. I was in the middle of draining when a series of knocks sounded on my door.

"Just a moment!" I called, quickly drying myself. Shucking on my black robe I tied it up then tossed open the door. I was truly surprised that Spike was on the other side.

"Before you curse me", Spike rushed, seeming wary of me, "I brought a peace offering." He held up a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hmm. A man after my heart." Taking the bottle from him I grabbed my cigarettes off the table. Looking up I studied the vampire as he dug through his pockets for his. Stepping outside, I leaned against the railing, looking over the buildings at the night sky. "So, this whole 'you want to kill Buffy and I want to protect her' thing...it's going to get really complicated. You know that right?" I glanced at the blond, seeing him focused on me. "What are we doing here?"

"No idea, love. No idea." Spike grinned at me and I laughed. At least we were both on the same page. Silence fell comfortably between us. "You need to get chairs out here...or a bench. I'm getting tired of leaning on this rusty thing. Not good for the leather." The vamp eyed the rust mark on his cuff.

"Are you planning on coming over that much?" Laughing at him I rolled my eyes and he gave me a toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was interesting. Classes moved quickly and most people were talking about the gangs on PCP that attacked the school. That lie had to be getting old, I mean really. Gangs in Sunnydale? Not likely. My day ended in the library, talking to Giles. I enjoyed spending time with the older Englishman, he was like a replacement father figure.

"So, Charlotte...running through walls?" He asked as I perched myself on the counter. He was in his little cage, going through the books.

"Yup. Pain in the ass though. I passed out cold when I got home." Which was true, after Spike left I did sleep like the dead.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Basically I am forcing my molecular structure to break down, then reform. It's super tiring." I nodded, swinging my feet back and forth. The man gazed at me with an amused look. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, really. I just forget how young you truly are." The Watcher shook his head.

"Aw, are you upset because you are probably old enough to be my father?" Joking I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Absurd."

"Don't be mad. Honestly, I wish you had been my father. Would have helped me a lot when I was younger." I started flipping through a book next to me. "My dad was no help with the magic thing. I scared him to be truthful. With one hand he would call me his Little Lottie and with the other he would proclaim that I wasn't human and evil." Sitting the book back down, I realized that Giles was looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry that you had to go through that." He came over and patted my shoulder affectionately. "A parent should never talk to their child like that."

"Well I agree, which is why I left home as soon as I could. We finally got reconciled a few months back, which was great because he was going to walk me..." I paused, a wave of heartbreak coming over me.

"I understand that what happened to you is very painful. I am here if you ever need to talk." Giles gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you. Someday I'll spill the whole story, but as of now I need the wounds to heal first, before I go scratching at them." Looking down at my watch I slid to the floor. "I have to go. I actually have plans with Angel."

"Angel?" The watcher questioned, confused.

"Yeah. He met me at my car last night, wanting to talk to me since Spike as taken an interest in me. So I'm meeting him at the Bronze." At his look I chuckled. "Don't worry. Buffy marked him as her territory. No funny business, I promise." At his look I laughed and left, heading home to change from my teacher clothes.

The Bronze was hardly busy when I got there. I didn't spot Angel there yet so I order a coffee and found a decent table in a quiet area. We couldn't talk about vampires and stuff with an audience. My dark hair was French braided, resting on my shoulder. I had ditched my school clothes for dark jeans, my combat boots and a simple hunter green shirt under a black cardigan. Sipping on my drink I watched the older crowd of people. It seemed that it was a popular place for adults until later in the night, then the teens attacked. Chuckling at my own thoughts I didn't notice Angel come in.

"Did I miss something funny?" He questioned sitting down across from me with his own cup.

"No, just laughing at my own thoughts. I'm pretty hilarious." Smiling warmly at him I fiddled with my braid.

"How are you feeling? You make it home alright last night?" The concern was clear in his eyes.

"I am fine. I just needed a lot of sleep and a hot bath. Which is what I did when I got home. I swear, between you and Giles it's almost like I have a family looking out for me." I joked, looking down at my drink.

"You can never have too many people watching your back." He reasoned, glancing around the club.

"Agreed." Conversation lulled for a moment, but I didn't find it uncomfortable. I could sense that Angel wanted to talk about last night. Sighing lightly I looked straight in his dark eyes.

"So, Spike." I started, just staring at the vampire in front of me. "You turned him?"

"Not exactly. He was turned by Drusilla, but I helped him become that vampire that his is today." His shame was evident. It laced his voice and filled his eyes.

"You sired Drusilla." I stated, knowing that is was the truth. I picked the image of the dark hair vampire out of the memories I downloaded from Spike.

"I made her insane first. She is my biggest regret. I destroyed her mentally, emotionally. I killed everyone she loved." Angel was waiting to see me react with fear or horror. Reaching out I rested my hand on his, still wrapped around his cup.

"I'm not going to sit here at tell you what a monster you are. You know the difference between the souled you and the old you. Honestly from what I can see of your past Liam wasn't that great of a man either." Smiling lightly at the vamp I tightened my grip of a moment. "The man I see before me isn't anything like them. He is trying to make up for the wrong, and the dark he has added to the world. I commend that. Not many people would sacrifice so much for penance." Letting go of him I kept my voice soft. He just stared into his coffee. Waving to the waitress I asked for another cup.

"So she turned Spike, making him your responsibility." The vampire nodded slowly, still not making eye contact. "You raised him to be a like the subservient version of Angelus." At his look I chuckled. "You were the alpha dog, you don't bring another alpha into a pack, which would be stupid. You raised him to be like you, but at the same time you drilled into him that he was less than you. He was your omega." Smiling as my coffee returned I looked back at Angel.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Chuckling I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now the real question is...am I going to walk away from all this alive?" That got the vamp's attention. "If Spike is so determined to kill Buffy and I am a constant thorn in his side how much time do you think I have?" It was a real question. I didn't expect Spike to just keep me around while I foiled his plans.

"The way he acted yesterday...saying that he had plans for you..." Angel shook his head lightly, "I've never seen him like that with a human. He uses humans for what he can then dumps them...or kills them. It's the way he looked at you. I've only see him look at Dru like that." That made me pause.

"What? How he looked at me?" My mind raced. "Do you think he'll try to change me?" A serious look fell across Angel's face and he glanced back at his drink. Well that answered my question for me. This time the brunette man leaned forward taking my hand in his.

"Charlotte, you are smart, clever, and extremely powerful along with being loyal. If he changed you he would have a great asset." He was trying to be comforting while still warning me of the dangers.

"So I would be a pawn."

"No, you would be his right hand man, his top minion. Probably his most prized possession." The vampire furrowed his brows.

"Oh, good. Sounds like a fun time." Sarcasm laced my words and I pulled on the end of my braid. "Well, at least I wouldn't be a lowly minion." I laughed, trying to hide my fear. Angel chuckled.

"You would be a natural born Master vampire."

"I think that's a compliment...so thank you." Laughing some more I scrunched my face up. "Me a vampire...that sounds like a bad time for everyone."

"You would literally be hell on heels." He joked and I slapped his arm. "All the lowly humans and demons would be shaking in their boots." I laughed a bit louder, and he chuckled along with me.

"You two seem to be having a good time." Buffy popped up next to us.

"Hey Buffy." I smiled, sipping my drink. I could practically taste the tension around us. "We were just talking about Spike's interest in me. Angel is giving helpful hints to keep safe."

"I didn't think he was that much of a joke." Her gaze studying Angel, who looked super uncomfortable.

"No, we were laughing at what I would be like as a vampire." Quirking my lips into a smile I glanced over at the vampire.

"That isn't funny." Her expression became deadly serious.

"Ah, actually it really was." Shrugging I chuckled into my cup. Not wanting to deal with the jealously rolling off the Slayer I stood up, grabbing my cup. "So this was fun. Thanks for talking with me." Saluting the pair I went to the bar, paid my tab then left.

I sat in the middle to my living room floor cross-legged and drinking straight out of the bottle of Jack Spike gave me. I had the windows open so I could sit in the glow of the full moon. Humming to the song in my head I heard him outside. Before he could even knock the door flew open.

"Well, that's neat." He muttered, leaning against the door jamb. "Not in the sharing mood, love?" Looking over my shoulder I took another sip.

"Oh, you missed my sharing mood. It was earlier, and it was with Angel." I saw the anger spread over his body like a wild-fire. His whole posture shifted and he was pressed against the barrier, anger in those blue orbs.

"You getting cozy with him?" He nearly snarled. Someone didn't like others playing with his toys.

"Nope. That's the Slayer. He was just trying to protect me from you." Standing up slowly I moseyed over to the door. Spike raked his gaze over me before looking in my eyes once more. I forgot that I had changed into black short shorts and a thin tank top. My plan was to get drunk, then go to sleep. "See, he has this idea," Stepping outside I reached into his inside pocket, pulling me out one of his cigarettes. "He has this idea that you want to change me." A chuckle left me was I searched for his lighter, before finding it in his pants pocket. "Funny, right? Who the hell would want me around forever?" Laughing harder I lit my stolen smoke, finally looking at him. Leaning on the railing I peered at the demon. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"What did else did Angel say? Hmm?" Spike moved closer, and I sensed danger. "Did he say why I want to change you?"

"Just that I'm smart, clever, loyal and powerful." Taking a deep inhale of nicotine I focused my mind as well as I could. Damn it, whiskey. I needed my brain right now. Spike stepped closer. I felt his leather duster against my bare legs, and I picked up the scent of tobacco, leather and something purely male, and definitely Spike.

"He didn't mention how sexy you look fighting, or the glint in those gorgeous eyes when you are protecting the Slayer and her pets? How about the way your skin glows with magic?" Spike leaned down brushing his nose to my neck, scenting me. "Or how delicious you smell?"

"He told me you look at me like you look at Drusilla." That got his attention. He snapped away from me as if shocked. "What are you doing here, Spike? I'm going to protect Buffy until it is no longer my destiny. You, Mr. Slayer of Slayers, you are going to keep trying to kill her, which means I'm gonna have to stop you." Tossing my cigarette over the railing I grabbed his coat, pulling him close to me. My fingers danced across his face remember the bumps of his demon.

"I don't want to hurt you. I've never been the kind to have fuzzy feelings on the battlefield. I don't want to constantly try to stop you and Buffy from kicking each other asses." Brushing my lips across his I smirked.

"Decide what we are doing here, Spike, because I don't share well." Letting him go I headed back inside. Spike growled, his hand snapping around my wrist, twisting me around. He shoved me against the wall, next to the door. His hands trapped my head and he captured my lips in a brutal kiss. Shoving a knee between my legs he used his hips to keep me pinned. His hands threaded through my hair, scratching and pulling at the dark locks. A low moan left me, and he chuckled darkly.

One of his large hands fell to my thigh, his fingers sliding up and under the end of my shorts. That brought me instantly back. Shoving Spike with all my strength I tried to regain my breath. The vampire, who was panting just as much as I was, grinned.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman." Stepping towards me again I threw up my hand in warning. "Don't tell me you didn't like it?" He goaded.

"That's not the point." Shaking my head I took the final step inside my apartment, keeping him separated from me. "I asked you to make a decision. Shoving me against the wall and trying to put your hands in my pants…that isn't a decision."

"Well, technically it is." He chuckled, pulling out a cigarette.

"Not what I meant, and you know it." I growled, tugging at my hair. "Go away Spike. Go home to Drusilla. I'm not your human toy." Slamming the door closed I slid down the wood.

I waited until I heard him leave. A half hour after I shut the door on Spike I stood, grabbing the bottle of Jack and moving to the bathroom.

All I wanted was a nice bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Howdy. This is my first note because well as a reader I hate them. I just wanted to apologize if you had read this chapter before. I wasn't aware of the crappy nature it was appearing, then my computer had to be sent away for repairs. So here it is again, in a real able to actually be read form. Thanks.

* * *

Spike has this tendency to show up most nights. Whether at my apartment or at the Bronze, somehow he seemed to always be around. Ours eyes met several times. Across dance floors and dark alleys. Sighing I rubbed my forehead as I heard him outside, singing The Sex Pistols. He had brought by a black iron bench and blood red pillows.

I think it was part of his way of saying something, but without actually talking I had no idea what it meant. I refused to dwell on what I didn't understand. Being part of the Scooby Gang had kept me pretty busy. Although I did enjoy the whole Ampata, the Mummy Princess and the creepy reptile creature. Buffy did well with it all, passing with flying colors.

I replayed the last few weeks of weird stuff in my head as I got a soda out of the machine. Eye balling the students I wanted to chug down this Dr. Pepper.

"Watson." Snyder barked from behind me. Sighing, I turned raising my brows. There went my fun memories.

"Snyder." Leaning against the machine I took a sip.

"I need volunteers to take kids trick or treating from 4-6. You seem responsible enough." The short man spoke.

"Is that your way of saying I don't have a choice?" Narrowing my eyes I crossed my arms.

"Smart woman." He handed me a pen and I signed my name to the list. He quickly took off calling after students and faculty alike.

"Well, that still gives me time to go party with the adults." I reasoned with myself. "I got to find a costume."

That day I hurried to Party Town, but didn't find anything I liked. Giving up, I drove home. Pausing at a light I saw a store named Ethan's.

"Why the hell not?" I wondered. Parking I went inside. Man was it busy. Looking around I spotted Buffy, Willow and Xander. Waving at the group I made my way over.

"Well, hello kiddies." Smiling at the group I fake surrendered as Xander held up a toy gun. "No need to shoot, Capitan." Chuckling I watched him blush lightly, and put it back in his bag.

"What are you doing here? You going partying or something?" Willow asked, her eyes on a ghost costume.

"Or something. Got wrangled into taking ankle biters house hopping for candy." Shrugging I glanced around, hoping to find something that caught my eye.

"So did we." Buffy gave a half smile.

"Snyder loves volunteering by force." Xander quipped and I laughed again.

"So you are going as Soldier Man," I pointed to Xander, "What about you two?" Questioning Buffy and Willow I caught sight of a black dress, hanging off a mannequin. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It was a black corset with black tulle and lace that fell in strips as a skirt. Working its way through the entire thing was a strand of green leaves, marked with the Triqueta.

"Oooo." Willow exclaimed, following me to the dress. "Witchy, don't you think?" The redhead gave me a look, but I didn't see it.

"It's perfect." A grin lit me lips as I ran a finger over the flowery lace.

"Find something?" An English accent made me pause, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes." I pointed at the dress. I'll take it."

"Ah. Ready to release your inner witch?" He smiled, unzipping the dress from the model, folding it gently.

"Something like that." Grinning I could hardly contain my excitement. I rang out, left Willow with Buffy and headed home, still smiling.

Busting in my house I nearly tripped over a badly wrapped gift on my door. Setting it on my table I went to the bathroom, getting ready for the fun. I loosely curled my hair and applied winged black liner. I dusted gold and black shadow to my eye lids followed by black mascara and blood red lips. As I pulled out the dress I noticed something fall out of the bag. The owner had put a black conical hat, the normal witchy type. This one seemed to match the dress, the lace and the green leaves. I had a pair of knee high black combat boots that I felt worked well. On my way out I paused, seeing the package on my table.

Sniffing it quickly, I ripped it open, hoping it wasn't a heart or a finger. Under the paper was a small cardboard box. Inside of that was a black velvet box, the kind that rings or stuff came in.

"Oh god. It's totally going to be a finger." Leaning back, assuming the worst, I snapped the lid open and my breath caught.

Laying delicately in the black velvet was a ring. It looked like white gold, but who knows and in the middle was a princess cut onyx. Pulling it out I cooed. It was so beautiful and I couldn't resist sliding it on my ring finger. Oh wow. Perfect fit. Who knew my ring size? I couldn't get myself to care as I stared down into the reflective jewel. My gaze drifted to something white sticking out of the box. Removing it I slowly read it scribble. Spike. Of course it was from him. Glancing at the time I booked it to the car, then to the school.

It was close to six as I lead my little pack of children house to house. Spotting Lady Buffy I sent my kids to the same one.

"Well hello, Lady Buffy. Looking swell." Winking at her I got her to laugh.

"Looking good yourself, Oh, Magical Charlotte." Tipping my hat to her I laughed as well. A little girl approached, showing Buffy a toothbrush. "She must be stopped." Buffy glowered, before smiling warmly at the kids. Mine were just heading back to me when I sensed a change in the air. I felt the wave of magic a moment too late. Turning to yell at Buffy I was taken over. It felt like I was treading water and slowly I made it to the top.

Gasping for air I stood straight, my eyes catching the chaos around me.

"Well shit." Running down the street I tried to find a familiar face.

"Miss Watson!" Spinning I saw Willow. Crossing the road I went to pull her into a hug, on to have my hand go through her.

"You're a ghost." I stated, my eyes wide. "Oh my god, Wills! Where is your body?" She gestured to a few houses down the street. "We need to find Buffy and Xander." The sound of rapid gun fire filled the area and Willow took off after it.

"Willow!" I called, exasperated, when a flash of platinum blond caught my eye. Turning I saw him leaning against a tree, enjoying the whole thing. As I stood there, playing with the ring he gave me wondering what to do, I was wrapped up in a small whirlwind which dropped me off by the vampire.

"Borrow a light?" I questioned, trying to act not at all surprised. Spike tensed, then glanced at me over his shoulder. "Aw. Is the vampire afraid of the Big Bad Witch?" Grinning I chuckled, "Turns out this outfit came with a few gifts."

"I see that." He replied. I noticed him glance down at my hands.

"Now, you wouldn't have anything to do with this? Would you?" Smirking, I raised a brow. "You appear to be having more fun than the rest of us."

"Just enjoying the festivities." He joked. Reaching out he tugged on one of my curls. "Do enjoy you in this get up though."

"Hmm. Always pegged you for the roleplaying type." Grinning I stepped closer, my fingers trailing over the contours of his demon face. For some reason touching him like that made my soul hum in peace. Sometimes it seems as though he feels the same way. Spike closed his eyes, a light purr leaving him. As my hand trailed over his cheek, grazing his neck I asked the question that has plagued me since the night at the Bronze.

"What is it about you?" I whispered, my voice a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Wish I could tell ya, pet. I'm wondering the same thing about you." His cold fingers slid over my heart, feeling the warmth. We stood in silence for a few moments staring into each other's eyes. In that moment I knew, sure there was a part of me that wanted Spike physically, but more than that my mind started to love him and my soul started to crave him.

"Damn." Muttering to myself, if this is why they brought me here then the Powers that Be were real dicks. I knew he could feel my heart beat pick up. Pulling him the few inches to my mouth I kissed him, pouring in all the unknown emotions he caused me to feel. I don't know what I expected but Spike pulled me flush against him. One of his hands ended up in my hair, knocking my hat off and the other was on my hip. A mix of purring and growling left his throat as I hummed contentedly.

My hand dropped to his torso as my fingers alternated between scratching and brushing over his abs, through his black under shirt.

Someone tugged on the back of my skirt. Releasing Spike I snarled at the little green demon, the wind whipping up around us.

"Easy, love. Don't wanna fry the little guy." Spike wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me against his chest. Several demons/children stood before us.

"They know a master vampire when they see one." I smiled and Spike nipped at my neck, making sure not to break the skin.

"They came to us, not just me." The blond vamp grinned, taking in his army of little demons. I thought about it. We would be an incredible team. I imagined it, us killing the slayer, spending forever together. Sighing I stepped out of his embrace.

"I need to break this curse." Giving Spike a look he chuckled.

"Wouldn't expect you to do anything else." With a quick kiss to his cheek I vanished in a whirl wind. I appeared in the middle of the Summer's home. Buffy screamed and fainted as Xander pointed a gun at me.

"Easy, Solider. I'm a friend." Turning to Willow I waved. "So what's new?"

"You mean how these two are Military Man and Lady Docile?" Willow sighed, seeming tired. "I don't know what to do without the Slayer." She seemed nervous.

"Well you got me. Which is as good as it can get right now." Hearing footsteps I saw Cordelia come down the stairs.

"Hey Miss. Watson. Nice dress." She smirked and I took in her torn cat costume.

"Meow." Winking at the woman I turned back to Willow.

"We need to figure out how this happened. We all changed into our costumes, except…." My eyes focused on the brunette tugging on her skin tight leotard. "Cordy, where did you get that costume?"

"Oh. Party Town. Cute right? Although I'll never get my deposit back now." The girl frowned, motioning to the tear on her arm.

"Not Ethen's?" I wondered. A plan formed in my head and I quickly came up with a sound idea. "Okay, Xander, you protect Buffy…the one who keeps fainting. She must be protected at all time. Cordelia, help Xander as much as possible. Ghostly, you're with me."

Getting a grip on the girl I sent us to the library. We appeared in the middle of the room, scaring the shit out of Giles.

"Uh, Willow, Charlotte. How did you do that?" The Englishman asked.

"Magic. My costume gave me fun new witchy powers, Willow here is a ghost, I have Xander who is an Army of one and Buffy who is a 19th century lady. Oh we all got turned into our costumes. Most of the town did." Explaining quickly I headed for the books.

"When you say most the town?" He cleaned his glasses, looking nervous.

"Everyone who got their costumes at this new place, Ethen's." Willow replied as I was face first in a book.

"Ethen's you say?' Giles worried, his eyes darkening.

"You know him?" I questioned, facing the Watcher. His tone held something in it I couldn't explain.

"I believe so." He stood gathering his things. "Can you take me to this shop?"

"Sure can, G-Man." Sitting down the book in my hand I went out ready to grab the pair.

"I'll drive." Giles gave me a funny look and I shrugged.

"Okay. My little Tornado of Travel is so much faster." Following the pair out the doors I hoped that Buffy and Xander where doing alright. We arrived in front of the dark building. I hated Giles's car, I mean seriously that thing was not meant to still be driven. Creeping inside the bell above our heads went off. Magic licked at my skin and I focused on the curtain separating the front room from the back. Marching over I threw open the divider too see the shopkeeper praying before a statue.

"Ethen." Giles sternly greeted.

"Hello Ripper." The pair of older men faced off and I took a look at the statue.

"Janus." I whispered, seeing the second face. "The representation of good and evil. Peace and Chaos." I told Willow, flicking my gaze up at the men. Reaching out I raised the bust over my head, then slammed it to the ground with enough force to stumble.

"Smart little witch." Ethen grinned, before taking off out the front door, Giles on his tail.

"Well that was fun." Twisting to speak to Willow I realized that she had vanished. "Awesome." I took off too, running towards the house she died in front of. By the time I got there she was gone. I checked in on Buffy, seeing her with Angel. Not wanting to get involved with that I made my way back to the school. I spotted Xander and Cordy who helped return the kids to their parents. Thank the lord, because I sure as hell didn't want that job. The pair denied the ride I offered them so I happily booked it home.

I was exhausted as I made my way up the stairs to my door. A humming noise caught my attention, and I looked up from my feet, seeing a certain blond vampire sitting on my pretty new bench. Falling next to him I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I don't have words for how tired I am." I yawned, stretching out my legs. "I think this town is going to run me into the ground." Glancing up at him I saw a mark on his face. "Let me guess, while I was off trying to end the curse, you were hunting down Buffy. From the cut on your face, I'm guessing you found her."

"Almost had her too. You were just a bit quick with the reversal spell." He frowned, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"God, how horrible of me. I'll try to make sure to wait a bit longer before saving the day." Rolling my eyes I nestled into his chest, letting him wrap an arm around me.

"That's my girl." He admonished, tugging me just a bit closer.

"I'm not your girl, Spike." Sighing I closed my eyes briefly. I really did enjoy the way the man smelled. I sniffed his chest lightly.

"Sure act like it." The vampire muttered, hitting the cigarette in his hand. "You're finally talking to me, pet." Flicking my eyes open I narrowed them at the vampire. Spike was smirking, staring at the dark sky above us.

"So it seems." Sitting up I separated myself from him.

"Come on don't be like that." He sighed, tossing the butt over the edge.

"Use the damn can. I'm getting complaints from the other renters." Reprimanding him, I nudged the empty coffee can nearby. The look he gave me clearly said 'seriously?', but I just stared. He was just…handsome to me. Those eyes made me want to fall into them and never come up.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I whispered, digging a cigarette out of his coat.

"Most likely." He answered truthfully. Well, at least he didn't lie.

"This is messed up." Shaking my head I inhaled deeply, enjoying the taste of nicotine.

"Couldn't agree more. Getting cozy with the Slayer's Witchy protector. Dru would have my guts for garters if she was well." Spike sighed, leaning against my shoulder. At the mention of his long time vampire lover I tensed. Shit, I forgot about her just for a moment or two.

"Ah yes. Drusilla." I mumbled, "How is your sire doing? I feel like I should meet her. Know the lady whose paramour keeps coming around." A joyless smile tugged my lips and I heard Spike curse under his breath.

"Guess I've been quite the harlot. Tramping around with a man who has been with the same woman for what? 100 years or so?" Laughing cheerlessly, I fiddled with my dark locks. Silence loomed between us and I let it. By the time I had finished my cigarette my self-loathing and grown greatly. I was never this type of woman, and I never wanted to be.

"I should have known", I spoke mostly to myself, "Same damn destiny, different scenery. The Powers that Be love to kick me while I'm already down." Tossing the burned out butt into the can I stood, stretching. "This is how it's going to work. You haven't stated that you made a decision, so I'm making one instead." My heart ached as I faced the vampire.

"We should stop seeing each other. Stop coming around. Stop following me to the Bronze, unless you have actually made a choice. I'm not spending my life here waiting on you to leave Drusilla. I'm insane, but not that much so. Let's just stop pretending this is anything special, or important. It's been lovely meeting you, Spike. I wish you well." Nodding to the stunned man I went inside and closed the door behind me.

Much like before I slid slowly to the ground, tears welling up and falling down my cheeks. Gripping my hair tightly, I reached the floor. Dragging my knees to my chest I sobbed as quietly as I could into my bare knees. I just wanted to go home, back to where I used to me. This isn't what I anticipated and this world was beating all the hope I had left out of me.

"She seems so sad." A woman's voice whispered, flowing through the air. My head snapped up and I searched the room. I was alone in my apartment, nothing was hiding in the shadows.

"I see that." A male voice responded, still in a floating whisper, brushing lightly over me.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice rough from the tears.

"We could help her." The female spoke once more, seeming to move closer. I thought I saw a shimmer in the room, near the table, but I shook my head.

"I'm going nuts." Slowly getting to my feet I headed to my bedroom. Flopping down on the bed I peeled off my boots. Pulling on a pair of black jeans I checked the shadows for the voices before tossing off my dress and putting on a black tank top. Tossing a gray cardigan I padded out to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat.

"We have helped enough." The male voice flittered across the air and I jumped. It wasn't just a whisper any more. "She is ours to guide, not coddle." Whoever he was, he appeared to be getting agitated. The shimmer materialized in the air again. Slowly, I stepped towards it, my hand out stretched. I needed to know if I was really that insane.

As my fingers reached the shimmer it felt as if a hook grabbed ahold of my navel and jerked me through. Landing on my knees I gasped for air. Looking up I was in a stone room, with two people who looked like living Greek statues gazing at me. Climbing back to my feet I just gaped at the pair, not sure what was going on.

"Hello." I waved lightly. "May I ask…where am I?" The male glowered at the female, who smiled barely.

"Some where you shouldn't be." The male replied, his blank face held angry edges.

"Ah. I see. If you tell me how to I'll be on my way." Looking behind me I noticed the shimmer gone.

"The only way to leave is for us to send you." The female approached, fisting her long Grecian skirt. "I am not ready to send you just yet." Her smile grew slightly and the male rolled his eyes. "I have many things to speak to you about, Charlotte Watson."

"So you know me? Oh, good. Nothing worse than being stuck in a pocket in reality with people who don't know you." Grinning nervously, I twisted some of my hair around my fingers.

"You are funny. I enjoy you." The female put her arm through mine, leading me to a sitting area that I didn't notice before. "I must speak with you." Placing me on the softest chair I have ever sat in the woman sat cross from me. "I have been meaning to contact you since we brought you here, but I'm afraid time moves differently here. To us you have only been in the time a few minutes, not a few months."

"What do you mean? You are the ones who brought me back here?" My eyebrows disappeared behind my bangs, and my blue eyes went wide. These were the Powers that Be?

"It was our decision to give you another path, yes. We have been watching over you since your birth." The male sat down next to the woman. I was so confused.

"So…what do we need to talk about?" My voice held a quiver of fear that I tried to suppress.

"Your path. It's growing difficult for you to see the end." The woman leaned forward, capturing my hand in hers. "You have gone through so much, all of it in what we have asked of you. The loss of your family and friends was regrettable, but necessary in the long run." The Fate brushed a strand of my hair off my face.

"I am sorry to say that things will get harder before the end. There are things in motion that we cannot stop, but we are willing to help with what we can." The male stood and walked away, leaving me with the female. Fine. She was nicer anyway.

I sat there, an hour later, staring at the Fate with pure shock on my face. There is no way. She went over with me all that was to happen. All the little twists and turns.

"With you here, things will not play out as they once did. We need you to change things for the better. There are many times that this life will be too hard, but you are stronger than you can ever give yourself credit for." The woman stood, pulling me to my feet.

"I trust you. I would be stupid not to." Giving her a smile I shook my head. "This is going to take forever to process." The Fate's smile faded lightly.

"You cannot leave here with the knowledge I gave you." She placed her hand on my shoulder gently.

"Then why tell me!" I yelled! What was their problem?

"You needed to understand, and over time, pieces of this will return to you. When you need to know something, you will. Consider it an upgrade to your visions."

"Lovely." I scoffed. "So I can go back now? I didn't have dinner before I left." I rubbed my stomach feeling hungry.

"That is something else we need to speak of. I did mention that time moved differently here. That to us you were only in this time for a few minutes. The time here, in this room moves much slower than reality."

"…What does that mean?" My voice was hollow as I stared at the statue lady.

"That while you were here, time out there continued. I wish for you to be prepared." With a tap to my forehead the world vanished. I stood in the darkness, stepping slowly out of the dark I realized that I knew this place. I gaped up at the ruins of the chard high school. What the hell?!

"Well. Shit."


End file.
